Lovely Poison Rose
by zeldaxlinkfangirl6524
Summary: Rated M Romance/Adventure and a little bit of drama. Mostly about Dark Link and female Sheik also many other characters coming together to fight Ganondorf and from Sheik POV. DarklinkxSheik!
1. Chapter One

Lovely Poison Rose

A/N: Hey guys this is my first story so don't hate me if do something wrong please it is rated M drama/romance/Adventure and it's about DarkLinkxfemale Sheik also many other characters coming together to fight Ganondorf and from Sheik POV :)

* * *

Chapter One: Understanding

There's one thing that we Sheikah have "Trust" ... we once loved and had fun but trust we always would do that we always trusted others no matter what they were they could be us or Hylian,Goron,Zora or even Gerudian we trusted them but all our trust for others changed when the Gerudo King Ganondorf came to our Kingdom the Sheikah Kingdom.

He didn't want to work with anything we told or gave him "I will be back and when I do it will not be a pleasureful moment" with that said he taken half of our riches and left the kingdom we lost our trust for him that's when he travled to the Hylians,Gorons,and Zora and told bad things about us Sheikah even though the Zora highly disaggreed to what he said.

The others believed his lies believing that we were going to have more wars and takes families and riches that we were thieves they believed it and became very cross with us Sheikah.

I was different from the others... I was a Hylian half Sheikah so all the kids would laugh at me mother always said I am and will always be the best Sheikah born.

One day I went all the way to lake Hylia to bring mother flowers when I came home the Sheikah Kingdom was gone nothing but ashes and dust I ran seeing every single house, castle, store burnt down when I finally made it to my house the windows broken and the front down was knocked down I ran in I looked around while screaming "Mama" I made it to the kitchen I saw my Mother dead on the floor think of a little eight old girl looking at her own dead Mother. I walked outside and saw a flag of the Gerudo Kingdom I was gonna get sweet revenge.

*flash back ending*


	2. Chapter Two

Chapter Two: The Meeting

"Uhhh! ... oh must have been another flashback again" I got up and fell "OUCH oh wow" I looked up " I fell asleep on a tree ...I need to stop doin that" I heard an Ocarina being played I listened to the notes "Go Protect My Daughter, She Might Be Strong And Might, But She To Me Inside Is Still a Little Fright, Go Protect My Daughter Seas,Sands and Nights, Soon She'll See The Light, Soon She Will, Soon She'll be The Greatest Sheik I know" I hummed the notes that was being played the same notes my Mother played It's Hoskit The Owl my Mother give him to me for protection.

He flew down to me and said "I saw what you did and I am not happy with that choice you made GOING INTO A HYLIAN'S CAMP FOR FOOD AND WINE *Breathing*... I am very disapointed with you young lady" "Well if you were me last night you would have done the same Hoskit" "You all already know how much danger that was and what could happen to you, you already know what happened to your mother she was young and naive like you are" "Hoskit I was hungry and that's not gonna happen to me" "What happened to the food I gave you the last time I was here ?!" " I ate it all " " In one night?" "yes" " ...You should save some for later then you'll have more and your life" " Hoskit just because my Mother was raped does not mean be I will too and I was hungry could I do starve my self to death then eat " " Hush little girl I brought more food this time it's more then before and I want to see some of it the next time I am here ok little girl ?" " Ok and stop calling me little girl don't you know I'm eightteen years old now ?" " I do know silly little girl well away I go" and off he flew.

"Well it's time to go in the forest I geuss" I rolled my eyes I really didn't feel like going into the forest. I went deeper in the forest and fog was everywhere and the smell of hot water A Hot Spring! I was very excitied but still walked very slow just incase someone's there.

* * *

I continued walking until I saw a dark tunic,bags and boots layying on the ground I freak out " WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOIN?!" I institally turn my head to him "I...I..I...I was..." " Lookin though my stuff ?!" "Nnno" I looked down and noticed he wasn't wearing any thing I blushed deeply and he noticed it "See somethin ya like hehe?" he said with a huge grin "Nnno" "Then what cha lookin at ?" "Umm...I ...was...uhh" I turned around to leave cause I was dieing from embarassment but before I could even leave He was right there fully dressed "Where do ya think your goin little lady?" he asked very darkly "Home!" "It's kinda rude to leave without tellin people ya name first" "Just leave me alone" "Oh I see your one of doze crazy Sheikah women" "How do you know my gender and we're not crazy" "Umm I don't know if you know but you tell your a girl those clothes are really tight aroung ya ehe" "Oh ...well you didn't have to call me and my race crazy cause I'm not just Skeikah I'm Hylian too" "Oh I'm Gerudian and my name is Dark ..." I pulled out my Dagger ready to stab him "What the hell are you doin?" "Your kind killed my mother! you all are sick fucks!" "Geez I didn't do it!" I brought my Dagger closer to his neck the very tip of it was in his throat a little drop of blood came out then he pulled out his sword and put it to my stomach that's when I felt him push it deeper and freaked out when I did that my Dagger cut his neck it wasn't a very deep cut but it was gonna hurt like hell and it was already bleeding like crazy.

He touched his neck and looked down at his hand "You crazy damn bitch you were gonna kill me weren't you" " I wouldn't have cut if you have never pushed your sword deeper into my stomach " I said walking up to him looking at his neck "Your Fine" "Yes I am 'fine' hehehe" "Not that kind of fine idoit" and slapped him off his feet "And I'm not a bitch asshole" "Well you sure do act like one" I turned away from him and was about to leave before he said "I should kill you " I hurried and disapeared. It started to rain that night so I jump on top the nearest tree and looked down at my stomach 'it's his fault I cut him and now I got a hole in my suite because of that idiot' I thought. That night I thought about that guy I saw again he looked just like Link they were both tan but this guy had fangs and his hair was black and his tunic was a dark and he was way goofier than Link.

When I thought about him he was strong and I needed someone strong like me so I can kill the Gerudo King for all the crimes he has done to my family and race. He would have been a perfect fighter and side kick if he wasn't gerudian and I hadn't been so stubborn we would make a great team oh well guess I'll be fighting alone.


	3. Chapter Three

Chapter Three: The Moon Shine Bright

I woke up in a damn tree again my back hurt and I was super hungry I looked in the bag that Hoskit gave me there was lots of bread,meat,cheese,fish,Rupees and water I grabbed some Cheese and Bread and ate the cheese that tasted like Hylian Ordon cheese and the bread was crunchy.

When I was done I jumped down looking at all angles of the Forest making sure no one was there. I digged in my pocket and pulled out my compass North was straight ahead then that guy came across my mind without his tunic he very very se... strong yeah... strong and would have been lots of help if you look past the goofyness thing but from the first time meeting I could tell he was probally a smart-ass jerk at times.

I walked for hours and hours and hours I was lost. It was late at night I walked and walk then I heard something or someone the Moon sat on the earth staring at me with one huge eye it told me to walk closer to it I was so amazed I walked closer and closer to it when I was close enough the Moon told to touch the light I did what it said then the light exploded it blinded me I cover my eyes with my hands. I put my hands down slowly after a minute I was in a cloudy room and a woman sat quitely across from me I walked slowly near her I was scared "Come My Child" she said I standed there 'who is she?' "I see ...you don't remember me ...do you know Hoskit and I have been watching you and protecting you sence the day you were born ?" "No ...who are you ?" she sat there for a while and opened her eyes "I am your mother" I was shocked. We stared at each other for a while I could feel hot tears running out of my eyes I felt shame for not knowing my mother she just sat there quietly hold out her arms so I could hug her.

I ran to her and hugged her I cryed she smiled and hugged back "Oh how I missed my little Sheik" "Mom" was the only thing that came to mind "Somethings will happen to you on your adventure and I want you to be strong Sheik " "What will happen Mama?" "Good things Great thing Sad Things Bad things that is all I can tell you my Sheik" "But where do I go how do I win this war ? " "You will find an old friend or two and will make many new friends and your not the only Sheikah alive there will be more and your not the only one after the Gerudian King good bye my little Sheik hope we meet again" "No Mom I want you to stay!" I heild on tighter not wanting to let her go but there was that blinding light again when I opened my eyes she was gone and I was sating there looking and crying at the Moon. It said "I am the Moon in the night your mother will soon hold you tight" I had to go and fight no matter how long it takes me I will fight for my mother I will. That Morning I woke up and found another hot spring there was so much fog I couldn't even see my own shadow.

Lucky me this time no one was there so I snatched my clothes off and jumped in the water that was perfect. I needed to let go some of my stress I needed to relax for a least one day.

After my little alone time was finished I was back in the woods the moon was very helpful without the light shining down I wouldn't be able to see a damn thing and thing I needed to do is see. I was walking until I heard a noise turned around to see what it was there was an orange light or a 'fire' and it was coming closer.

I quickly jumped up into a tree thinking 'maybe this person knows where he's goin' so I was up in a tree following him I continuied then one of the tree's branches shook making a sound he stop and looked up where I was after a while he moved on. I kept following until another tree branch shook really hard but this time it snapped I fell down on him ...hard... it took me a minute to realise I was following and fell on that guy I meet. I looked at him his eyes stared at me and his eyes wide.

"WHAT THE ...WHY THE HELL WERE YOU FOLLOWING ME?!" "I wasn't following you I was sleep on a branch and fell on you" "Oh really wait...do I ...know ...you..." he put the Lantern in front of me for a better view of my face "Hey your that crazy bitch that cut me" "Look I didn't mean to cut you " "...Just ...GET OFF ME" he pushed me hard on the ground and got up "Ouch can you help me up?" "yeah" he helped me up "So you need help little lady ?" "No" "You got a tent?" "No why do you care?" "Because I got one...So where ya goin? " "To the gerudo valley so I can kill it's ruler" "Why?" "Why do you have to know?" "Because ...he's my ...father" "Your father has done some terrible things you know?" "Yes I know he has ...He has done things to me too ...but I plan on killing him myself" "Why?" "He killed my mother and sister and made me become a warrior...So...where ya from ?" "The Shiekah" "Oh so I was correct when I said you were a Sheikah ?" "Yes...how about you help me find the way to get to Gerudo Valley from here" "Well Gerudo Valley is very far from here but I can help you" "Thanks... so where are we sleeping?" "WE?! I DON'T KNOW YOU! FOR ALL I CARE YOU CAN SLEEP OUT SIDE" "Ok fine then but I want you up and out here to help me find the Gerudo Valley got it" "Look woman ya ain't got to tell me nothin I make the rules here you got it?" "Yeah what ever!" "So the real plan is I want YOUUU to be up at five in the mornin or I 'll wake you up my self heard that little lady?" "Yes my name is Sheik your's?" he grinned and stated his name proudly "My real name is Adair but people call me Dark Link because I look like the Dark Hero Of Time" "Oh well goodnight Dark Link" "Goodnight to you Sheik"


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: Sorry guys this chap is gonna suck because I'm kinda rushing it and I was gone for a long time because school just started and lots of other things have been going on but anyway thank you for reading this story and I am still gonna continue to finish this story kk bye ! ^-^

* * *

Chapter Four : Meeting Link & Zelda

I woke up in my little outside area I looked around saw Dark Link standing right above me " Finally! I thought you were dead" " What ever just take me to were I have to go ?" "Sure gerudo is a long way from here but we could take a short cut" he said looking up in the air "Yes I would love to take the short cut" "But it's very dangerous" "Ha I laugh in the face of evil"

"Well that's good because you'll be laughin a lot do you know how many of those things I had kill before I found you? ... we need a map so that means the first place we're goin to is Hyrule which shouldn't be too far" "Well do you know where we are now?"

"I think we're in the Lost woods it's pretty hard getting out of here and I think once we get past here we'll be in Faron Woods shouldn't take to long just follow me .

We walked on and on the sun set and walked on and on until the sun came back up when had brakes and times we would just talked about things that had happen to us I finally saw a sign that said Faron Woods I smiled Dark link just walked on I ran up to him he looked back at me and walked on. We walked again for a long time soon it became night the I started to get a bad feeling like something was gonna jump out of a bush but I must say it was alot better with him there I just knew I could be safe but I still don't really trust him after all he is a Gerudian. "Dark Link don't you think we sho..."

"shut up!"

he whispered to me there was a light and I could see two images a man and a woman where a dress I think it's pretty stupid to fight in a dress but any way I see the male image pull his sword out and started walking closer Dark Link pulled out his sword I got ready and grab my two daggers ready for any attacks but as I looked closer that hat looks really familiar

...Link?... LINK!

"WAIT how are you two?" I yelled to them the man yelled "Why do you need to know woman" the female had ran up to the guy talking to him "Link they don't seem to be monsters" "I know" I couldn't not believe my ears Link ...? is it really him, he was my only childhood friend but after that war we lost contact "Link?" I said, Dark Link looked at me "You know him?" "Yeah I think" the guy said "How do you know my name ?" I slowly walked to him "Sheik?" "...Yes" "Oh my goddess...SHEIK" he hugged me I was shocked he still remembers me "It's been so long from the last time I saw you" a girl walked up to link's side "Link who is she " "An old friend" "Oh really, Hello it's nice to meet you I am princess Zelda Link's wife, you can call me Zelda, you are ?" "Sheik" "Hey Sheik who's that back there"

"Oh some guy I met a day ago he is helping me on my quest" Dark Link looked at me and turned back to link "So you guys know how to get out of here or not" I could feel that the guys already don't like each other the way they stared at each other and it was a evil stare a death stare, "So where are you to headed?, me and Link are going to Hyrule but we kind of lost our map" Princess Zelda had said braking the akward silent.

"I guess me and Dark Link could follow " "Yeah Guess so" Dark Link said he had a evil looking smirk on his face he sounded so ...dark "No you won't Dark Link me, Sheik, and Zelda will be fine without you" I had to step in "What's going on why can't he come Link?" "He's not safe to be around "

"Not safe to be around ? I think your not safe to be around" "Well I don't give a FUC" "LINK! calm down ok just let him have a chance ok ?" "...Ok" Dark Link was grinning as if he liked the that Zelda had stop Link. "Your still weak like the last time we met" Link growled " Link honey why don't you and Mr..."

Zelda looked at Dark Link "Dark Link!" " Yes and Mr. Dark Link go and fix on the tent and Traveling Bag and me and Ms..." "Sheik" I said tiredly " And Ms. Sheik go and start a meal and a fire" Zelda had said calmly "Sure you go do that Zel" Link smiled "Ok let's go Ms. Sheik." she said I just followed. We soon walked to a pond Zelda grabbed a bucket that sat next to it "So how you and link doing?"

"We've been fine we have just been walking for a few days, finding secrets after we got married...and a few other things" "That's good ...got any kids" "Nope...but ones on the way" I was shocked I looked up with wide eyes Zelda had just sat down next to the pond looking down sadly "Wait! so your pregnant ?!" "Yes" "You can't fight if your pregnant your get hurt really bad" "I not worried as long as I am with Link he will always keep me and his child safe" "...How long have you been pregnant?" "A few months I believe"

"...Well does he know ?" I asked "No" "Well when are you going to tell him ?" "Tonight maybe" "Well that's great I'll be with you when you tell him ok?" "Thanks that's very kind of you to do that for me". We walked close to the camp after picking a few fruits and heard yelling and cursing words "No you idiot that's not how you do it" "Yes it is" oh great their fighting over a tent "What in the world is going on ?!" Link turned around "He's messing up the tents with his stupidness" "WELL MINES LOOKS BETTER THAN YOUR!" "SHUT UP!" "NO YOU SHUT UP!" "QUIET!"

we all looked shocked at Zelda as she screamed to the two "I DON'T WANT TO HEAR ANY OTHER WORDS FROM ETHER ONE OF YOU! GOT IT !" "Yes" the boys said together "Now lets have dinner I know everyone is starving" Zelda said a hint of annoyance in her voice. I started a fire and we all sat there eating fruits in front of it even though Link and Dark Link were death stares to each other Zelda had caught one look and sat between them both I sat across from all of them. Link was munching on an apple when Zelda had said

"Link I have to tell you something important" "What wrong Zeld" "I'm ...I am ...I'm pregnant" Dark Link dropped his pair and Link nearly choked on his apple. He just sat there staring at her with wide eyes but Zelda stood up with tears running down her cheeks " I knew this would happen " she almost ran away but Link had stopped her "I so happy right now I was just a little surprised that was all" "Really" "Really Zelda" he hugged her and I smiled and looked at Dark Link he was staring at me but turned his head and blushed a little I had blushed too ...what was he thinking about ?.


	5. Chapter Five

Hello readers ^_^ I have been again late on making chaps so sorry but anyway chapters 6,7 & 8 and maybe even this one will mostly be about Dark Link and Sheik bonding together lol can't wait to finish this story.

* * *

Chapter Five

We were walking again me and Dark Link. We had woke up with the other two, had breakfast around the fire, then suddenly Link and Zelda said they had to leave,

Link had gave us one of his maps and with that they left. We left soon too and our adventure started again. Hours went on as we took small water breaks and resting stops but when we looked at the map we saw there was a short cut and we took it with no hesitation. We had to walk up this small hill that lead us to a huge field I could see Dark Link study the map closely as we walked "Hey I've got a question?"

he looked at me and back to the map "What." he almost sounded annoyed "What happened last night?" "What do you mean what happened last night? we were with Hero of Idiot and Princess of Dumb Rule all night !"

"No around the time Zelda had her big announcement you were staring at me. What was that all about ?" "I don't know what your talking about" "I think you do" "Ok first of all I wasn't staring at You, I was just thinking about something"

"What was it" "Nothing important that you would have to know" "Just tell..." he suddenly speed up and ran to a sign I followed and quickly read it, I looked up at Dark Link as he said "We made, we're here in Hyrule Field"

"Yeah but this is just a field" "Yeah also means Castle Towns' right up ahead" he said smirking I sighed gratefully there should be Small shops and inns I am hoping because I'm tired ...very tired.

"But how much longer will it take us to get to Castle Town?" "Not too long ...I guess" I shrugged letting him lead the way to this Castle Town. "I can see that we're gonna have some problems up a head" Dark Link said with that smirk up on his pale face. "What's going on?"

"I can see some monsters out there" Oh great, we walked out there and it seemed the closer we moved to the middle of the field the more darker it got outside. I got an eerie feeling as if something was watching me but I got more frighten as Dark Link stated something strange "Where did they go ?" "What ?!"

"They were right here a few minutes ago" "Let me see" I said walking faster and further ahead soon I walked into a pack of wolves and fell to the ground crawling back staring at their fierce red eyes.

One of the wolves started following me backwards and growled walking closer and closer I pulled out my dagger only getting it knocked right out of my hand, the wolf stop and jumped at me I closed my eyes and threw my arms in front of my face waiting for my attacker to rip me apart.

I feel the cool air rush towards me and I squeezed my eyes harder, I felt it bite my arm and pulling and tugging, I snatched it back holding my hurt arm to my chest and kicked it in it's face,

it grabbed my leg dragging me to it's pack, I screamed but felt no more biting, I heard whimpers. I opened my eyes seeing Dark Link in front of me killing each and every one of those things using the Shield Attack, Mortal Draw and finished them with the Ending Blow. "Are you alright?"

He said helping me up "Yeah I think it only went for my leg and my arm that's all" "Well it doesn't look that bad to me all you need is some potion you'll be fine, Do you think you can walk?" "Let me see" I let go of his hand only falling really hard on my legs " Fine then I'll carry you as far as I can ok? but soon you'll have to walk"

"NO ...I can walk on my own" he grabbed me up and held me tightly while staring at me with his eyebrows lifted as I squirmed in his tight grasp but he won because I soon stopped from already being sore from my injuries.

I saw the gates opening fly past his head going behind him as he walked on with me still in his arms, I felt so warm next to him I felt that I was safe and protected, I soon fell asleep a deep sleep.

I woke up still with Dark Link but at a counter "Sir I am very sorry but we don't have any rooms with two beds for 100 rupees that only gets you a room with one bed if you want the room with two beds it's gonna be 200 rupees, You two are a couple I am pretty sure you'll both be fine sleeping together" the man said with a smile, I could feel my face starting to heat up and blush.

"I guess so... here" he threw an Orange Rupee at the man and snatched the key off the table "YOUR ROOM IS RIGHT THERE!" the man yelled while Dark Link was mumbling something as walked in to the room.

"I can make it there on my on" I said, without warning me he dropped me on the floor causing me to yelp. "Here, Drink this it should heal your wounds and drink it fast before you get an infection" he said putting the potion on the floor next to me and walked off some where, I shook my head before drinking the terrible tasting stuff and got in the bed after feeling really nauseous, Who knows what I'll go through tomorrow.


End file.
